grabbedbytheghouliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber
Amber is the deuteragonist of Grabbed By the Ghoulies. She is Cooper's girlfriend and the main focus of the game's first two chapters. Character Description Much like Cooper, she has a spunky and tough attitude and tends to not take her situation as seriously as it should be taken. However, unlike Cooper, Amber rarely demonstrates a sense of humour and is instead more often cynical towards the current scenario and will criticise others for their flaws and choices. However, despite her short temper and cynicism, she still expresses gratitude whenever it's truly due and will even regret her action and attitude toward people she becomes friends with. While she can be friendly to Cooper and even demonstrate affection for him, her romantic interest in him is limited and often overshadowed by her frustration. This perspective is contradicted when she is a Ghouly. Although she is critical of other people for their flaws and mistakes, Amber herself is not very smart and all her decisions lead to trouble for her and Cooper, such as her choice to stay at Ghoulhaven Hall in the first place. As shown in ''Play It Again, Son'', she is just as physically capable as Cooper and shares his fighting style. However, due to her low health, she is much more vulnerable to attack and can be incapacitated much more easily than Cooper. Appearence Amber has highlighted pink hair that's tied into a ponytail, her fringe split into two parts on either side of her head. She has olive green eyes and similarly highlighted pink eyebrows, and she has a fairly slender build when in her normal human form. She wears a black t-shirt with a grey stripe across her chest, along with a bright orange padded vest and a pink wristwatch. She has a pair of light grey cargo pants and a pair of magenta sneakers. Story Main Story Amber starts off traveling with her boyfriend Cooper to the region of Ghoulsville in the Gloom, but she is frustrated by Cooper when he begins doubting his navigation. Wet from the rain and miserable, she spots Ghoulhaven Hall and suggests they stay there until the rain stops. Cooper refuses when he spots Baron von Ghoul watching him and insults the Baron. Outraged, the Baron sends a pair of Gargoyles to capture her and drag her into the house, Prompting Copper to give chase and search the house to rescue her. Despite several failed attempts to free her from her bindings to a chair, all due to traps within the rooms and the furniture, Cooper and the butler Crivens find her in Ye Olde Archives. Crivens frees her and Cooper and her prepare to escape the mansion, only to be halted by Dr. Krackpot. The evil scientist zaps Amber with a ray gun and she transforms into a Ghouly, who now has an obsession with Cooper. Copper escapes and, with the help of other household staff, finds a cure for the ghoulification. After giving her the wrong potion and a brief scuffle with a monstrous Ghouly Amber, she is transformed back to normal and the pair once again try to leave the mansion. However, the pair are halted by Mr. Ribs who pleads the pair to rescue the other trapped children in the mansion. Cooper agrees and begins searching the house for a Rhyme to enter the Baron's Quarters, while Amber remains with Mr. Ribs. After the Baron is defeated, she is briefly seen with Mr. Ribs who congratulate Cooper and prepare to rescue the children. At the end of the game, they bid their farewells to the staff of the mansion and continue their journey. Bonus Challenges Amber appears briefly in Amber Wants a Kiss! where she excitedly demands a fight with Cooper as her Boss Ghouly form. After the fight is over, she reprimands Cooper for his brutality and prepares for a bath and sleep to recuperate. In Kick 'em Quick, Fiddlesworth requests for Amber to kill a band of Flying Imps in his cottage. In Dirty Laundry, Babs Buffbrass hands her the Soda Pop Gun and sends her to kill Ninja Imps in the Laundry. In Bedtime Gory, Amber must defeat ghoulies in the Baron's room without killing Imps. Play It Again, Son has Amber as the playable character for a majority of the main story, facing challenges with only a consistent 10 health. Trivia *In the beta Amber was going to be a major playable character. *Amber is also playable in the bonus challenges Kick 'em Quick, Dirty Laundry, Bedtime Gory, and Play It Again, Son. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters